I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft control simulators and trainers, and particularly it simulates gauges and controls of aircraft and trains a pilot by evaluating their response to common malfunction scenarios.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is important for pilots to regularly and routinely scan their gauges while operating aircraft. However, because of the manner in which pilots are currently trained, many do not bother to scan their gauges often enough, nor are they familiar with the appropriate methods for solving system malfunctions indicated by irregular gauge readings.
Contemporary training aircraft are not modified to supply indications of system malfunction, as the responses to such simulated malfunctions could result in real dangers. Rather, flight instructors customarily announce a hypothetical system malfunction while simultaneously disabling something on the aircraft. This too exposes the pilot, flight instructor, and aircraft to risk or harm.
The primary disadvantage to pilot training in aircraft is the safety risk involved in training in an unfamiliar aircraft. This is presumably one of the reasons that the FAA has reversed its stance against flight simulators.
A further disadvantage of prior training methods is the expense incurred by such training. Aircraft have high purchase, maintenance and insurance costs.